The Darker Side of Everything
by LividTears
Summary: A mysterious orb unlocks a person's darkest thoughts and turns them into a reality. Heero must find a way to fight his new enemy: himself.
1. broken hearts

The Darker Side of Everything  
  
A/N : Dang, this is the first time I'm attempting a fanfic., so go easy on me, kay? hehe... But that doesn't mean too easy... ^.^ Just to warn you, it's pretty depressing, and in fact it got me pretty depressed after I wrote it... Haha, but read anyways!! Pleez... R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no, I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters... .  
  
chap. 1 ~ broken hearts  
  
Morning sunlight streamed into the windows of the Winner mansion as birds chirped merrily on the perfectly trimmed branches on a nearby tree. Within the mansion, a room lined with bookcases was filled with volume after volume on every subject in the universe and was occupied by a single person, seated at the dead center of the room in a blood red, plushy armchair. A blonde haired Arab in his teens sat comfortably in that chair, sipping his green tea and leisurely reading a large green book placed in his lap. Silence hung in the air, save the tick-tock of the antique clock that hung in the corner, and everything seemed right in the world, for the war between Earth and the colonies was finally over.  
Despite the quietness in the library, down the hall in a small lounge, two teenage boys were having a heated debate on how long the peace would last, yelling at eachother as if they were miles apart instead of in the same room.  
"I give it around a year or two," stated an American teenager with a three foot braid flowing down his back, "It's all too good, ya know? Sure peace is great and all, but no one around here can make up their damn mind about what they want out of this crap."  
The teen sitting across from him snorted and his neat black pony tail swayed as he shook his head impatiently and replied, "Sure, but this time I think about everybody's made up their 'damn mind' about what they want out of this 'crap.'"  
"Will you shut the hell up?" a Japenese teenager asked from his position on the couch. He looked up with an extremely annoyed expression on his face and put his feet down from the table he was resting them on, "You guys have been at it for at least an hour and you're starting to get on my last nerve." His messy, dark brown hair rustled as he glared at them and leaned back on the couch.  
"Yes Duo, I think I'll have to agree with Heero on this one, I can hear you from all the way in the library, and I was trying to read my book," the blonde haired teen walked into the room with a slightly amused look on his face.  
"Awww, come on Quatre, we're just having a friendly conversation," the braided teen moaned, "Right Trowa?" He turned to face the fifth teenager leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, lost deep in his own thoughts and his long uni-bang covering one of his mysterious green eyes.  
He blinked at the other boys and simply said, "I'll have to take Heero's side." He closed his eyes, and fell silent.  
Just as Trowa finished his statement, Heero muttered, "Nothing's ever friendly." With that he stood, and quietly exited the room.  
The black-haired Chinese teen watched Heero leave the room and glared hard at Duo after he left. Duo blinked stupidly and turned to face Wufei, "What?!"  
Wufei gave Duo an exasperated look then sighed and stated, "You shouldn't have interupted him, you know Heero's having a hard time since Relena broke up with him. Leave him alone, he needs some time to think about this. HARD thinking. And don't try to ask him if he's okay, you know he doesn't easily share his feelings with everyone else."  
Duo grunted and mumbled a quiet "Whatever."  
A butler walked up to Quatre and bowed, "Sir, lunch will be served shortly."  
Quatre nodded and dismissed him.  
"Listen guys, lunch is in a few minutes, get cleaned up and we'll eat," Quatre said.  
A loud growling noise erupted from Duo and everyone turned to stare at him.  
"Hehe..." he smiled nervously and raced out of the room, eager for lunch. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero climbed down the steps and arrived at the entrance hallway. He stood there for a moment, thinking about a lot of things, and seemed to have made up his mind when he opened the large door and stepped out into the sunshine. His face showed no emotions, but on the inside there was a mix of feelings swirling, almost boiling over, anger, hate, confusion, pain, love...  
The colorful flowers clashed and blended together, the outside world seemingly beautiful and right. But yet my world is dark and dreary, thought Heero absent-mindedly.  
It seemed like this Gundam pilot had faced everything that the world could have possibly hurl at him, and he wondered why it hurt so much to be denied by the one he had thought loved.  
"I'm sorry Heero, but I can't keep living like this... You're never around, and what am I supposed to think? I've been patient enough, and sometimes it seems like you don't want to tell me anything. I'm sorry Heero, but I can't keep living a lie.... So this is good-bye. I'm sorry...." Relena's last words rung in Heero's ears, and he still wondered where he had gone wrong. He thought he loved Relena and nothing would change that, but after Relena said good-bye it was as if his world has suddenly stopped, and nothing else seemed to matter, that he was willing to kill again just to get rid of the sadness taking him.  
Suddenly, a small packaged, brown box caught his eye and he bent down to pick it up. He looked at who it was addressed to and realized it was addressed to him. He cautiously held it and decided to go back inside the mansion.  
He quietly closed the door and stared at the package, weighing the chances of opening it or not.  
The other four Gundam pilots were soundlessly walking down the spiral stairway when they glimpsed Heero ripping open a brown package. Heero suddenly stopped and didn't seem to notice his friends watching him as he pulled out a white card from the box.  
Heero looked at the card and read over its contents: Heero I've thought about you, me, us for a long time now. But all that thinking hasn't changed my mind about my decision. I guess this is a good-bye gift, and most of all, it's a sorry gift. Sorry for everything, the hurt I'm causing you, the lie we both lived. Even if I don't love you Heero, there's always a place in my heart for you, and don't forget that. I found this gift in a market in Cairo. It reminded me of all those unvented feelings you've got locked up inside of you. I'm so sorry Heero. Relena Heero looked down at the floor after he read the note. A small tear formed at the corner of his glazed eye shaded by his hair. He wordlessly treaded up the stairs, not looking at his friends standing confused in the stairway. As he slowly made his way up the stairs, the tear trailed down his cheek, falling onto the stairs, and for a second in the air, it glinted in the sun's rays. No one saw that one tear but Quatre, and he suddenly felt a pang of sadness for his depressed friend. ~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Hoho! Depressing, yes? Ack, well, I'm sure you'll live. R&R otherwise you guys aren't getting the next chapter!! ^.^ 


	2. locked up feelings

A/N: Here's the next chapter guys! Is it happier than the last chapter? No. But it does have more action. Happy Readings guys!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own gundam wing.  
  
chap. 2 ~ locked up feelings  
  
Sorry? Is that all she can say? Sorry?! Sorry for the way she led me on, and left me out to dry after she was finished? Sadness quickly melted into anger, consuming Heero until his head ached with the pain of sorrow.  
Instead of making his way to his room, Heero stepped into the small lounge and sat on the leather couch. Quatre, feeling that he should keep an eye on his friend, followed him up the stairs and stood in the doorway, out of Heero's view. The last thing he wanted was Heero trying to kill himself because of all the complications going on.  
Heero stared for a long time at nothing, seemingly reflecting. After an undetermined amount of time, he slowly reached deep into the box he had brought up with him and pulled out a small sphere. Within it, there were dark blue clouds swirling endlessly around, surrounded by a pitch-black, dark background.  
Heero seemed entranced by the sphere, not blinking or taking his eyes off it. Tension grew in the room, an evil feeling infecting the air, and suddenly a strange force coming from the direction of the sphere knocked Quatre off his feet, landing him on his back. A bright, black light filled the lounge, and Heero was engulfed by the spreading darkness. It hung in the room for a few seconds, then as soon as it had come, the black light disappeared, revealing Heero still sitting on the same couch, and by the looks of it, not injured.  
Quatre scrambled to his feet and ran into the lounge, "Heero, Heero, are you okay?" His eyes wide and he looked utterly dishelved as he stood in front of Heero.  
Heero looked up and smirked. "I'm fine," he replied curtly and knocked Quatre intentionally on the shoulder as he turned to leave the room.  
Quatre was confused at Heero's outburst of anger, but was relieved that his friend was okay. He silently watched Heero march up the stairs to his room. I think it's best to leave him alone, Quatre thought. With a shake of his head, he traveled for the millionth time down the stairs to the dining hall, for he was almost as hungry as Duo. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero walked into his own room, lined with pictures, posters, and plenty of memories. A framed picture of Relena glared at him, boring its way into his mind.  
He sat on his bed, and shaking his head he wondered why he got so mad at Quatre, then, as if something had triggered a devilish side, he countered himself, Quatre's so nosy, always asking me about every damn thing that is going on in my life and if I'm ever "okay," Just as Heero thought of one of his friends, he began to ponder about everyone else, Wufei and Duo never shut the hell up with their arguing, and Trowa's always off in the corner, never realizing how much or how little he affects everyone else. While Heero was fuming to himself, he heard Duo's unmistakable yell, "AHHHHHHH, I say we fight for it!"  
Heero clutched his head in pain, and dark, murderous thoughts seeped into his mind as he let out a raging roar, bursting throughout the entire mansion. As he finished yelling, he pulled out his gun, and started down the steps to the dining hall... ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the dining hall, Duo and Wufei were noisily fighting over the last chicken leg.  
"Come on Wu-man, I'm starving, and I saw it FIRST!"  
"Shut your mouth baka, you know perfectly well that I was about to get it and you suddenly come out of nowhere and try to steal MY chicken!"  
"AHHHHHHH, I say we fight for it!" And with that Duo held up his butter knife and with his other hand motioned Wufei to attack.  
Wufei let out a small smile and in lightning speed he pulled out his katana, holding it up to Duo's throat, "Get your grimey hands off my chicken, bastard."  
Quatre's sweatdropped and Trowa just shook his head, apparently amused. Duo dropped the knife he was holding and held his hands up in defeat, "Alright Wu-man, you got me, you can have your damn chicken."  
Wufei smirked and took his prized chicken, munching on every bite, savoring each chew slowly, just to see Duo get angrier and angrier.  
The dining hall was about as elaborate as the rest of the Winner mansion, decorated with every collectable and figurine. Frames hung on the cream walls, filled with famous artists' work, such as Van Gough and Picasso. A huge clear, crystal chandelier hung by a pure gold chain. Every crystal glowed with rainbows of colors within the crisp, tear-drop shaped delicate. The sun's reflection was upon every clear surface, save the few deep shadows.  
Out of nowhere, a yell erupted throughout the entire mansion, rattling the glasses on the table and the pictures on the walls.  
Duo looked at his friends and said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that that was - "  
"- Heero," Trowa finished for him, staring at the entrance of the dining hall.  
Everyone looked up from what they were eating, and saw Heero standing in the arc of the dining hall, one hand holding a gun, cocked, aimed, and ready.  
"What in the nine hells..."  
Heero simply smirked in response and raised his arm, aiming directly at the chain that held the enormous crystal chandelier to the ceiling. Heero fired, and everything went in slow motion. The chandelier fell, and pieces of crystals went everywhere, shattering at the impact of hitting the large wooden table. Glass flew everywhere, food went spilling through the huge cracks, and chairs were overturned as four very astounded pilots moved away from the crash.  
Duo stared at what was left of the chandelier and his meal and moved his eyes to stare at Heero, confusion written all over his face, he yelled, "HEERO WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"  
The other Gundam pilots went quiet as Heero hissed, "You..."  
"What...?" Wufei asked, katana still in one hand, ready for anything.  
"YOU PEOPLE PISS ME OFF!!!!!" Heero roared, rage clearly ringing with every syllable. And with that, he fired one shot, directly at the wall, intentionally missing Duo's head barely.  
Duo, out of years of experiance, didn't flinch, but was still shaking with bewilderment. What is causing Heero to suddenly crack?, he thought wonderingly. Sure, Relena broke his heart, but he's been through pretty much everything, why can't he deal with it?  
Quatre was mostly in shock, for he had thought he really knew Heero, and knew that he wasn't the kind of person to suddenly turn on his friends. He especially wasn't the kind of person to blame his problems on his friends.  
Trowa, for a minute, showed concern on his face, but immediately put on a blank stare, as if it was just another enemy, another mission. Push away all other complications, and this was just another problem that needed a solution. "Mission accepted," he muttered, imitating Heero and amused by the irony of it, as he pulled his gun out of its holster and pointed it straight back at Heero.  
Wufei lowered Trowa's gun with his katana and shook his head, "Regardless of the threat, Heero's still our friend, and we're going to have to take him down the old fashion way." He placed his katana back in its sheath, "Besides, it'll be more of a challenge," he smiled as he said that and immediately crouched into a defensive stance.  
Trowa scowled, but nodded and followed Wufei's lead.  
Heero smirked for the third time that day and answered to the challenge by firing at every living, breathing thing. Shot after shot rang, and Trowa, Duo, and Wufei expertly dodged the oncoming bullets. Quatre, however, too shocked to do anything, moved one second too late, and dark, red blood started pouring from a wound now formed on his left arm.  
Duo spiraled around to see Quatre bent over in pain and ran over to Quatre to help him move to a safer spot. Quatre shook his head stubbornly, "Help Trowa and Wufei, Heero's not going down easily." Duo admired his friend's determination and he let out a small smile as he turned and accelerated, catching up with Trowa and Wufei.  
Heero, still firing, ran out of bullets and pulled another gun out of nowhere and kept pulling the trigger.  
Trowa, dodging every bullet, flipped and took Heero by surprise by suddenly kicking him on the side of the head using his instep from behind, at the same time, Wufei knocked Trowa off his feet by dropping down and using his legs to trip Heero. Heero was then on the ground, gasping for air and muttering every curse known to man. Duo caught up to his comrades and put one foot on Heero's chest. He looked at his suffering face, and hesitated for a moment, but pushed down, forcing all the air out of Heero's lungs, and knocking him unconscious.  
Heero's world became as black as the thoughts clouding his mind. ~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: OooOOOoO... What happens next? Who knows, I don't even know... But that's okay. R&R! 


	3. thirtytwo guns in spandex

A/N: Okie dokie then... Here it is! Third chapter! Ya know, not like I've been getting many reviews... AHEM... **hint hint** Not so sure how long this is going to be, hehe... I don't know many things do I? @.@  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own any Gundam Wing character or Gundam Wing itself. So you can't sue me.  
  
chap. 3 ~ thirty-two guns in spandex  
  
Trowa looked down at the still Heero. "You think he's tricking us?"  
"Huh?" Duo looked up at Trowa, puzzled.  
"You idiot, Trowa thinks that Heero may have slowed down his brain waves and heart rate to trick us into thinking that he's unconscious," Wufei snorted.  
"Oh..."  
"No... I think he's really out, besides, he had a lot of emotions swimming around in his mind for once, and I don't think he was fully concentrating, thank God..." Quatre put in.  
Trowa nodded slowly, "We should probably disarm him, in case he wakes up."  
He immediately went to work getting rid of the guns Heero was equipped with. In a matter of minutes, thirty-two guns, five knives, two scabbards, eight throwing knives, and something that looked suspiciously like a bomb were piled up in the hallway.  
Duo looked at the large pile of guns and stared from Heero to the pile and asked, "How the hell did he fit thirty-two guns and counting in spandex? Oh, and there were two other guns too, 'cuz he was firing at us with those..."  
"Drop it baka, now's not the time," Wufei spat impatiently.  
Duo snorted and stuck his nose up.  
Quatre had gone to work bandaging his own wound and stood up, "We should probably tie him up too, as a precaution."  
A limp Heero was tied up and left to lie in the remaints of the dining hall.  
Damn this is a whole lot of damage... The chandelier, the table, the china, the paintings, Quatre ticked off the damage Heero had caused and couldn't help but wonder how much in total Heero had done. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero blinked once, twice, three times before moaning in pain at the throb on the side of his head. What the hell happened...thought Heero drowsily. He looked up to see the other four Gundam pilots standing around him, with a variety of emotions expressed on each face. On Duo's face there was only confusion, Quatre's showed concern, Wufei's face was screwed up in utter anger (but then again, Wufei was always angry, and most of the time, wanted everyone dead), and Trowa's face was the same as always: blank.  
Heero suddenly found himself bound at the arms and legs, his guns in a pile in the hallway, and faced his comrades, "What happened?"  
Wufei apparently couldn't hold it in anymore and roared, "WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED?!! I WAS JUST GOING TO ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION!!!"  
Heero flinched, and images flashed through his mind as he slowly remembered, the gun..., the chandelier..., the bullets..... He winced in pain, both physical and mental, and sat up in a more comfortable position. "I..."  
"YOU COME DOWN AND ACT LIKE A DUMBASS, SHOOTING AT EVERYONE AND BLAMING EVERYONE ABOUT EVERYTHING THAT'S GOING WRONG IN YOUR LIFE. DON'T BE SO DAMN SELFISH HEERO, WE'VE GOT PROBLEMS TOO!" Wufei continued, undoubtfully on a roll, and wasn't going to stop until he was finished.  
Quatre stopped Wufei and turned to Heero, saying quietly, "Are...you okay Heero? Maybe you should tell us...."  
Heero suddenly noticed the blood stained bandage on Quatre's arm and whispered, "Did I...?"  
Duo nodded and asked, "Did you mean what you did, Heero?"  
I don't know, Heero thought to himself, Yes, now that I remember it, I was frustrated. Wufei and Duo are always fighting and they're never quiet, and inwardly, they do piss me off... What's scary is yes, in a way I did mean it when I turned on them and started shooting, but normally I would have more self-control over these emotions....  
Heero glanced at his friends and said slowly, "Yes... - "  
Everyone was taken aback by his response, and even Trowa raised his eyebrows at Heero's answer.  
"-and no."  
"Well that makes a hell of a lot of sense..." Duo muttered to himself.  
"It certainly does... However, Heero seems fine right now, but we're just going to have to keep him tied up for now... Probably to a column in the entrance hallway or something," Trowa stated plainly.  
Everyone nodded, even Heero, and four backs turned to leave him after tying him to a column. Duo, Trowa, and Wufei were leaving when Quatre looked back at Heero and walked over to him.  
"Heero..."  
"You shouldn't talk to me, not after what I did to you," Heero said in a monotone.  
"No, it's okay, you're going through a lot right now... and I just wanted to say that," Quatre said quietly, and with that he turned to leave Heero to his thoughts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The ruby red sun slowly set on the horizon, and the mockingbirds sang their sad song. Quatre gathered a small piece of bread and some soup in a disposable bowl to serve Heero. All this he put on a small tray and turned to walk into the entrance hall when all he saw was the rope they had used to tie Heero up with cut and left around the column he was supposed be at. Quatre was in shock and dropped the tray, running off to warn the other pilots of a madman on the loose.  
"SHIT.... I knew we should have killed him when we had the chance," Wufei muttered in rage.  
"Uh, Fei Fei? Let me remind you that it was you that insisted we take Heero down without any weapons and what was all that crap about Heero being our friend? HUH?" Duo poked fun at Wufei, trying to lighten up the situation.  
"Shut up for a minute," Trowa said impatiently and paced the hallway. This was obviously the first time everyone had been in this kind of situation, and no one had the solution to it.  
"OOooo, that's a lot coming from silent Trowa...," Duo said ignoring Trowa's suggestion for quiet, "How do you think he got away? I mean, we disarmed him didn't we?"  
"You are the stupidest person on the face of the universe... He probably had a knife Trowa missed," Wufei snorted.  
"I bet it was in his hair... It's so big and bushy you can hide anything in it..." Duo mumbled to himself.  
"Where do you think he is?" Quatre asked, "I mean, he's not in the mansion, otherwise he'd be shooting like crazy."  
Trowa nodded.  
"He could be anywhere by now... Who knows how long he's been gone? Heero's the fastest one here and he can run anywhere he wants wtihout assisstance," Wufei commented slowly.  
Trowa nodded.  
"It's pretty late guys, maybe something will come to us in the morning, we can only trust Heero's not going to kill anyone to get where ever he's going, let's just pray that no one will put up a fight with him, and..." Quatre suggested.  
Trowa nodded.  
"Trowa, can you say anything?! Just nodding is driving me nuts," Duo rambled.  
"Well, I agree with Quatre, maybe something will come to us, and let's hope he doesn't murder anyone."  
The four tired pilots fought their way to their rooms and bed.  
Under the covers of his bed, Duo suddenly remembered Wufei's words come back to him, "...you know Heero's having a hard time since Relena broke up with him. Leave him alone, he needs some time to think about this. HARD thinking. And don't try to ask him if he's okay, you know he doesn't easily share his feelings with everyone else...."  
Duo sat up in bed and ran down the hallways, barefeet stomping on the blood red carpet, into Wufei's pitch-black room, and yelled, "Heero's gone after Relena!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: **GASP** hehe, R&R! (And I mean it, come on guys, I feel real sad that I'm not getting any reviews here...) 


	4. facetoface confrontations

A/N: Alritey then! A thank you to those who reviewed! r&r por favor.  
  
Disclaimer: "Insert disclaimer crap here."  
  
chap. 4 ~ face-to-face confrontations  
  
Heero sat against the marble column, gazing at nothing, and thinking about nothing. Life seems useless, Heero thought to himself, but even as he said those words he remembered the many times he'd thought he'd die. The many times he would have died, if not for Relena. Willing to die for any mission, at any cost, to die with honor. Relena's always been there, always looked after me while I was injured...  
But now...an evil voice interjected, she's completely left you, left you alone to die or kill yourself if you wanted to, to rot away in hell with no one to save you...  
No. Heero countered wtih himself, Relena says she still cares, and no matter how much I deny it, I still care about her too, even if she just left me to rot.  
Bullshit, you see how easily she disposed of you, like some rag doll worn away, and of no importance.  
Darkness took over Heero's mind, and inside, he found himself facing...well, himself. Among the mist and dark surroundings, Heero looked at an mirror image of himself, and he found himself wondering who he was...  
As if sensing Heero's question (or rather, his question, since he was Heero, whatever, it all gets too complicated), the other Heero stated, "Who are you Heero? You are me, and I am you."  
Heero examined the enigma he was in, and said, "Then you must be..."  
The other Heero nodded and smiled, "Yes Heero, I'm your darker side, your devil side if you must, holding all of your dark thoughts and possible actions, threats, emotions that you've ever wanted to unleash, but kept under control, until now...."  
Pain flowed through every muscle, bone, and nerve in his body, and he found himself opening his eyes staring at the same entrance hallway, but not entirely in the same way as before.  
It was as if he didn't have control over his own body anymore, and that the darker Heero had taken over, and Heero sensed his thought, his plan, the shuddering thought that had lurked in Heero's head since the day he met Relena.  
Finding himself lifting his hand, he unveiled the tiny ring on his index finger of his right hand. He had told no one of this ring, for it was a little secret weapon used to get out of tight situations. The laser beam was activated and the rope binding him fell away as he stood up and stealthily crept out of the mansion, into the shadows of the night. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wufei heard a faint voice, and out of pure reflex, he unsheathed his katana and had it to the neck of whoever had tried to foolishly break into his room.  
"**Cough** Wu-man, get your frickin' katana out of my face," Duo choked as he lay on the ground, with Wufei on top of him.  
Wufei sighed and lifted his katana off of Duo. "It's a shame really, that time I would have killed you with no problem."  
"Ah, shut up, I've got more important news," Duo shook off Wufei's comment with a wave of his hand, "As I was saying before you attacked me, Heero went after Relena."  
"Oh, is that it then? Well it does make sense even if it does come from a half-wit like you, " Wufei said, pondering the possibility of Heero actually killing Relena.  
Duo growled but didn't respond.  
"We should probably get Quatre and Trowa, they'd want to come along too ya know, wear something dark, we want to travel without being seen, and fast," Wufei stated breathlessly.  
Duo stood stupidly on the spot before Wufei growled, "Get Trowa and Quatre! Hurry up baka! We don't know for sure how close Heero is to Relena right now and we've got to move fast!"  
Duo unfroze and ran out of the room to tell Trowa and Quatre of the new mission at hand.  
Later in the entrance hallway, Wufei, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre stood, all in black, and all heavily armed, apparently this time they were taking no chances and at no cost would they let Heero get away this time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The moonless night hung around Heero like a navy black blanket, a silent whisper as Heero ran, full speed, rage and anger unleashed and coursing through his whole being like the very blood in his veins. The real Heero watched through his own eyes, through his own mental cage, surrounding him and incapacitating him. No one had tried to stop him now, and hopefully he'd reach the Vice Foreign Minister's office in no time.  
Buildings and lights passed by, as Heero hopped from one roof to another.  
He stood on the street, looking up at the building ahead, the Vice Foreign Minister's office, where Relena Peacecraft was no doubt working late.  
The blood red walls were shadowed by the numerous important, political people. Huge chandeliers hung from the ceilings, bright and colorful. The hall was a flurry of movement as everyone traveled to and fro. Heero Yuy walked into the building, straight through the metal detectors, which indubiously went off, blaring through building. In a matter of seconds, numerous security policemen surrounded Heero, guns all pointed at one teenage boy.  
Heero smirked, he had been waiting for more of a challenge. He flipped out two guns, one in each hand and started shooting, each bullet hitting its target, and one by one, the security guards dropped to the floor, either dead or injured enough to be dead in a few minutes.  
From his mental cage, Heero growled with rage as his body continued to kill every person in his way. That's it, feed me your anger, you despise me, hate me, make the want to kill stronger... Realizing what he was doing, Heero closed off his emotions, controlling them. The bars of his mental cage flickered, but returned, solid as ever. Trying not to get frustrated Heero concentrated, but suddenly discovered that his hand was on a doorknob, on the doorknob of Relena Peacecraft's office, the doorknob of the woman he had threatened to kill so long ago, and it seemed he would follow through with that threat... ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Four motorcycles growled through the streets, tearing up pavement as they sped by, completely ignoring the speed limit signs, in fact they tore straight through the signs, knocking them down like the hunk of metal they were. Cars honked and trucks blared as Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre zoomed through the city streets and highway. No police car would stop them, and no car would get in their way, it was either a ticket or the death of the Vice Foreign Minister. Just put it on my tab, Duo mused as his motorcycle vroomed and he accelerated even more, nearing one hundred and fifty miles per hour. (Dunno if that's possible, but w/e) Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre weren't too far behind Duo as they raced through the dark night, thoughts only on Heero and his murderous mood swings. ~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Hehe, the other four could've flown a jet or something to save Relena, but hey, why not travel in style? ^.^ 


	5. forgiving and forgetting

A/N: Whew, looking back, this story is actually pretty crappy... Dang... o.O  
  
Disclaimer: Same old, same old.  
  
chap. 5 ~ forgiving and forgetting  
  
Heero banged at his own mental prison, hoping to crack through the bars, penetrate the wall seperating himself from the darker Heero about to do something unforgivable.  
Relena sat behind her desk, behind stacks and stacks of papers, folders, and files. You could barely see the top of her petite head, bobbing up and down after signing one and then another file, request, or contract. She heard a creak as the door to her office opened and looked up over the piles of papers before her. She let out her breath as she saw who it was, "Heero....? This isn't right, you shouldn't be here, I told you we're done..."  
Heero calmly and slowly walked over to Relena's desk, and shoved all the papers off of it, white sheets flying everywhere and scattering. Heero pulled his two hands into tight fists, his knuckles white, he banged them on Relena's desk, causing the flimsy desk to crack, cleanly cut into two. Relena gasped as she stood up, clearly scared stiff. "Heero..."  
"Sorry."  
"Wha-what...?"  
"Sorry, that's all you said. After all we've been through, all you can say is sorry? Sorry for what Relena? Sorry for what, huh?!" Heero cut through every word like a knife, making sure his words came out exactly right and were straight to the point.  
"I..."  
"Years ago I threatened to kill you, and now, I think I'll fulfill that promise." Heero, the Perfect Soldier, the infamous Gundam Pilot pulled a gun out from its holster and slowly cocked it as he pointed it straight at Relena, and fired.  
NO! Heero put all his strength into one push and was able to slowly break through his prison. Sadness had vanished, and forgiveness erupted. I'm sorry too Relena, I'm sorry for what we've been through, I'm sorry for not being there, I'm sorry for running off, I'm sorry for not sharing everything with you. Heero boiled over, thoughts and phrases flooding his mind, and his darker side, not able to feed off of his anger, weakened, allowing Heero to penetrate the cage holding him.  
Relena moaned in pain as the bullet in her abdomen flamed through her body, consuming her in agony as saw Heero's prussian blue eyes shrink as he roared in pain, clutched his head, and on his hands and knees, some battle going on inside of him that no one could help him with. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The motorcycles neared the end of the street, but kept going as they hopped onto the sidewalk and crashed through the glass doors, shards falling and shattering and various people jumping out of the way for their lives.  
"HELL YEAH!!!" Duo cried as they raced up the carpeted stairs, obviously enjoying the joyride this crazy mission had taken him on. They slowed down as they neared the Vice Foreign Minister's office. Removing their helmets, they walked through the open doorway to find Heero on his knees, yelling like crazy and face screwed up in obvious pain.  
"Heero? Relena? What the hell happened?!" Wufei demanded as he saw Relena on the ground as well.  
"Heero...he got mad... he shot me...now there's some...battle going on inside his head..." Relena managed, then fell limp on the floor, unconscious.  
"Quatre, get Peacecraft to a hospital or something, and fast," Duo suggested, looking at Relena and deciding she wouldn't manage long without medical attention. Quatre quickly nodded as he gently picked Relena up and got her on his motorcycle, roaring back down the flights of stairs.  
"What should we do?" Trowa inquired looking at the agonized Heero.  
"There's nothing we can do..." Wufei said slowly, "We can only hope that Heero can pull through and win just one more battle." ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mist swirled, rose, and evaporated as Heero slowly stepped out of his cage, now in pieces to face the darker, mirror image of himself.  
"And what are you going to do, Heero? Hate me? Go ahead, and maybe we'll see what's going to happen next." Shadows hung under the Darker Heero's eyes as he smirked. His eyes weren't the beautiful prussian blue, but a dark, navy blue, non-sparkling and seemingly dead and glazed over.  
"No."  
"No? After all I've done? After I've shot your so-called friends? And now, after I've just shot, maybe killed your beloved Relena? Face it, life's only gotten better after your lover Relena sent you that orb. It's unleashed me, and your life's going to seem complete after I've finished everyone on your list."  
"No, I'm not going to hate you. Yes, as you said, I am you, and yes, you are me. I can't hate myself, can't hate anybody, can't hate anything that's been in the past, because it's all done, can't hate myself because I would only live in misery, each day a blank, hateful, spiteful, meaningless nothing. Can't hate anything because that accomplishes nothing. I've learned to forgive...and forget. Live life, and just push aside black thoughts, push aside corrupted pasts, and just...live."  
The Darker Heero snorted and muttered, "Bullshit."  
"It may be bullshit to you, but to me, it's a life-learned lesson, and you've taught me that."  
Dark Heero scowled and pulled out a gun from its place, pulling the trigger.  
The bullet whizzed into Heero's heart, but healed over, leaving Heero uninjured and calm.  
"You can't kill me. You can't take over me. Why, you ask? Because I am you, and you are me."  
As Heero said these words, he glowed gold, a clear, crisp gold, that shimmered and shone, while the Darker Heero glowed black, that cast shadows and shivered. The two clashing colors spiraled together, whirling endlessly and molding together to form the true Heero Yuy.  
Heero opened his eyes to see Trowa, Duo, and Wufei hovering over him, six guns pointed at him, two per person, ready to fire if he put up a fight.  
Heero glanced up, and said, "I'm going to kill you."  
Duo lowered both his guns and said cheerfully, "It's Heero alright." ~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Wow, now that I look at this chapter, it's pretty corny... Dang...corny wasn't what I was aiming for. Well, I'll just do a follow up chapter and that'll be it for this fic! Oh, yeah, and review please. 


	6. teddy bears and birthday invitations

A/N: Final Chapter!! Hoho! It's so sad to see it end. But then again, if I'm working on just this fic. forever, how can I write more??  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't sue.  
  
chap. 6 ~ teddy bears and birthday invitations  
  
Quatre yawned, and realized that he hadn't gotten any sleep for the past twenty-four hours. Relena was safely at the hospital, and the doctors had told him that she would live, after a couple of weeks under medical attention.  
Quatre climbed the stairs, hand on the sleek banister, and his eyes caught the lounge that had unleashed Heero's dark thoughts in the first place. He slowly walked into the lounge, wondering if the black orb was still there. Indeed it was, lying there in the same packaged box Relena had sent it in. So this is it, the thing that unleashed the living hell in Heero...Quatre thought. He glanced into the box and found that the sphere was addictingly entrancing. He stared, and dreary thoughts played before his eyes, like a film, one slide after another slid in front of his eyes. His father dying, Heero shooting him, Trowa closing himself off from the world... Disconsolate thoughts that Quatre would never had dreamed of unleashing.  
Realizing what the orb was doing to him, he furiously shook his head, flipped out two guns and started firing at the orb nonstop, until it cracked and fell. Dark mist rose from the remaints and evaporated with an eery hollow sound. Several bullet holes were made in the wood of the coffee table, and the sphere was ruduced to dust when Quatre stopped shooting.  
"Damis*!" Quatre called, signaling for his Arabic butler.  
"Yes sir?" Damis appeared at the doorway and glanced at the pile of dust on the coffee table.  
"Please get rid of this mess, and the table," Quatre inquired, and left the room, placing his guns back into their holsters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Duo and Wufei were in the kitchen, undoubtedly trying to find something to eat, when they heard guns erupting like fireworks. Wufei gave Duo a questioning look and they abandoned their food, finding the source of the shooting.  
Nearly three feet from the lounge, they saw Quatre exit the lounge and Duo raised his eyebrows as Quatre smiled brightly and found his way to his room. Duo looked into the lounge to see Damis, the butler, sweeping up a pile of dust, what looked suspiciously like the remaints of the orb Heero had told them about before he left to see Relena. "Looks like even Quatre gets mood swings," Duo observed and turned to face Wufei, who was already starting down the stairs back to the kitchen.  
Trowa had been hiding in the shadows the whole time, silently watching Quatre demolish the dark sphere. With a small smile he walked down the hall to his room, his half-clown mask in hand. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero hated hospitals. Spending much of his life in them, he despised them, hating the suffocating aroma and the pitying plastic food. But then again, the many blood red roses, stuffed bears, and cards Heero was carrying made up for the despicable hospital.  
Finding Relena Peacecraft's room, he walked in and placed each rose, bear and card on the bedside table. He gazed at Relena's sleeping face and walked over to her, brushing her hair away from her face. She stirred and her hand found Heero's, and she clasped hers around his. Her eyes fluttered and she quietly whispered, "Heero..."  
He put his finger to her lips and said, "Shhh, you're hurt, and you've got to rest."  
Relena shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I... I still love you Heero...."  
Heero smiled truly for the first time in a long time and said quietly, "I'm sorry Relena, I'm sorry for hurting you, both on the inside and outside... That's why I want you to have this." Heero pulled away from Relena for a minute to retrieve a stuffed teddy bear from the nightstand. "Here... Take it. It's your birthday tomorrow, and I wanted to give it to you early."  
The stuffed bear's face was furry and soft, and Relena hugged it to her chest and softly smiled to Heero. "It's as beautiful as the other one you gave me..."  
Heero nodded his head and bent down, placing one hand on Relena's cheek and gazing deeply into her eyes, his lips brushed hers, holding them there, and all black thoughts melted away as golden morning light flooded into the hospital, smothering all deep, dark shadows. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Damis in Arabic means "dark." A/N: Again, corny wasn't what I was going for, but I didn't have much time to write the ending. But that's okay. Please R&R. Thanx for reading!! ^.^ 


End file.
